1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to patterned stickers particularly for turning a game can, to be used for many purposes, such as a brainstorming game, advertisement, and stationery.
2. Description Of The Related Art
The well-known square device can only be played by changing each square. It lacks flexibility in appearance and can only be turned in a certain way. The complicated structure limits the interest of the player, and it is difficult to turn it back to the original appearance and easily frustrates the player and reduces the entertainment effect.
Besides, the square can only be used for entertainment. It does not present a pleasant visual effect and has no added value. In this modern society filled with creativity and variety, it can no longer meet the consumers"" satisfaction. Most of the time, it is put aside after being played for several times and thus cannot be kept for long. There is a need for a multifunctional magic square, which offers the entertainment, present a pleasant visual effect.
The main purpose of this invention is to offer entertainment and promote a brainstorming game and advertise patterns. It can also be used as stationery. The embodiment has eight fan-shaped columns. The stickers are cut and pasted in a special way, and this makes the invention easier to operate. By turning the eight fan-shaped columns, this invention can present a magical change of the patterns.